


Puppy Dog Eyes Work Better Than Impalement

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [15]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Cute Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Centric, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parent Bruce Wayne, Smol Damian Wayne, Stepmom Selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: In which Damian uses 'puppy dog' eyes as a tactic to get what he wants and to get out of trouble. His family is not amused in the least.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solar_celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/gifts).



> So this turned out long and was going to be longer but I decided to cut it into two or three parts which will be uploaded later because I found a sitter for the night and will be going out!
> 
> Thank you to Solar Celeste for always giving me cute inspiration with this little one!

After that atrocious weekend away from home with the Kanes and the bet with Timothy, Damian swears off ever succumbing to such childish ways again. His armpits are practically sore from how many times he requested to be picked up. Yet, maybe there was something to be gained from that weekend. A special type of manipulation and seduction that Damian witnessed all children and often his siblings doing. Puppy dog eyes and pouting. Damian always associated it with begging yet everything that weekend he requested, he received. He didn’t even have to threaten to impale somebody with his katana.

Or his ‘family’ simply agreed to keep up the rouse. Pennyworth would be a good test subject. If it worked on him, perhaps Damian would see the use of this tactic for very rare occasions. The butler in question did not deserve Damian’s wrath for worrying about his well being, but Damian wanted to watch the episode of Animal Kingdom on the discovering channel as the man pushed him towards bed.

“It is important for young men to rest. And since you insist on gallivanting through the streets five nights of the week, you will rest take care of yourself. That includes taking the necessary time to sleep,” Alfred scolded.

“But Pennyworth-” Damian was cut off. The thin hand on him grabbed his shoulder.

“Oh hush,” Pennyworth began, “You can watch your program in the morning.”

But Damian wanted to watch his program now, not in the morning. He didn’t enjoy much television, often found it annoying and unrealistic. But the documentary and observing of nature fascinated him.

Damian pursed his lips in the poutlike way, made his eyes big the same way he saw Cain and Grayson do when they wanted something. He let his voice lighten a bit more than usual, “Please Pennyworth, I’ve been waiting for days to watch it. I haven’t been able to gather the time for anything personal between schoolwork and training… It would be enjoyable.”

Alfred raised his eyebrow, “Oh dear child, seems Master Dick has made an influence on you.”

Damian continued with the disgraceful pouting.

“Let it be known that I am not falling for anything,” Pennyworth raised a finger, “You simply have made me nostalgic. You may watch forty minutes and not a second more. Am I clear, Master Damian?”

“Crystal,” Damian smirked.

Maybe it was a useful skill.

 

Let it be known that when Damian tags along with Todd and his fellow blacksheeps it has nothing to do with anything other than simply seeking knowledge on tamaranian abilities. Unfortunately Starfire was resting and leaving Damian with his idiotic brother and Harper. Ick.

Currently Harper, Damian, and Jason were discussing where to eat. Damian preferred the vegetarian place on fifth meanwhile Harper wanted some shabby little burger place that served grease meat on a processed bun. The silverware wasn’t even polished. Worse of all Todd seemed to be leaning towards Harper’s argument of ‘place like that connect us to our roots.’

Not to give Todd credit or anything, but Harper can hardly compare his one year of being homeless at the age of thirteen to Todd’s street smarts and survival instincts in Gotham. As far as Damian knows, Harper lived on a reservation before it was destroyed and his last family member died. Within a year, the vigilante of Starling City swooped in. Meanwhile Todd, overcame his abusive father and neglectful father with savvy brains and quick hands. Don’t confuse Damian for taking pride with his older brother, he simply just didn’t think Harper was all that great.

But Jason was caving to his overrated best friend and Damian could just not let that happen. Harper cannot compare to an honorary Wayne, he certainly will not best one the blood child. Damian climbed over to Todd who sat on the couch, resting his hands on Todd’s shoulder. Damian tried to ignore how massive Todd’s shoulder was compared to his hands. He rested his chin his hand, glancing up at the middle child of the family.

“Jason,” Damian let himself whine, “We always go where Roy wants. I really would like it if we went to Grassroot and Vine. They have delicacies you’d enjoy too.”

Damian forced the childish puppy eyes to overtake. He could already see Todd bending. How is it that Todd goes down easier than even Grayson?

“Not again,” Jason groaned, trying to shove Damian away. Let it be known that Damian simply wrapped his arms around his brother to stay secure and not be pushed away. If it helped with his motive then that worked as well.

“Is this real life?” Harper gaped at them, “Is he- Are you seriously about to fall for this?”

Todd glared at the red head. Meanwhile Damian rested his between his head and shoulder, “Please akhi…”

“Just this once,” Todd gave in. Damian felt his victory throughout his whole body. He didn’t look at Todd when he hugged him from behind. The grin and smirk on his face showed clear as day as he stared down at Harper. 

“He’s an assassin. Are you really going to be won over by puppy dog eye? Do you forget this kid electrocuted you and took your helmet?” Harper yelled, “And now we have to go to some gross vegetarian place.”

Todd shrugged, “He’s my little brother. Sometimes he can be cute.”

 

Damian simply had not felt the need to go to that god forsaken place called Gotham Academy school. Not with Pennyworth and father not there. The imbeciles there annoyed him while Thomas, Brown, and Row had each other to play off of, Damian had to pretend he couldn’t even avoid a dodgeball in gym class. Imagine how many fun racist jokes occurred there. 

Grayson currently resided as Gotham’s caretaker as Nightwing. Dick covered Wayne enterprises as Bruce Wayne with their facial mask technology. Damian took his best chance by shoving the alarm off and walking toward Grayson’s room. He nodded in acknowledgement at Thomas when they crossed in the hall.

Still instead of going towards the bathroom, he went inside Grayson’s room. The man was wearing nothing but Superman pajama pants with a fluffy throw that had Robin and Batgirl insignia all over. Damian rolled his eyes, picking up all the comforters and sheets off the floor. How the man could cause such a mess in only two days. 

“Damian,” Grayson’s sleep addled voice called out to him as he stretched, throwing off the blanket that Damian just put on him, “You have to go, er, get ready.”

Damian picked up the blanket again, crawling into the bed with the man. Unlike father whom usually shoved him out when he thought Damian was going to manipulate him early in the morning, Grayson pulled him in closer. Damian grumbled before settling against the man’s chest.

“I guess five more minutes would be okay,” Dick nodded.

“Or you could call me in sick,” Damian suggested. In seconds, Grayson was placing hands on Damian’s face to check for a fever. Damian’s shoved at the man's mother henning.

“Are you okay, Dames?” Grayson asked. Beautiful blue eyes, so like his father’s, stared down onto him.

“I’m well, Grayson. I just request to stay in. Those idiots at school annoy me,” Damian informed the man. Grayson grinned and patted Damian’s head.

“We all have to deal with it, little prince.”

It was now or never. Damian ‘snuggled’ into Grayson’s chest. Grayson’s small peppered kisses to his head almost made Damian feel bad for what he was about to do. Grayson would be so easy to break.

“I’d prefer to stay home with you today before you must return to Bludhaven,” Damian requested.

“Awe Dames,” Grayson sat up, pulling Damian with him. And no, Damian hardly squeaked when he was pulled into the man’s lap. Al Ghuls and Waynes don’t squeak, “I wish you could stay with me but-”

“Grayson,” Damian cut him off. He threw all of his pride out the window to break out the labeled puppy dog eye, “I promise to be on best behavior.”

“God, I’m such a pushover,” Grayson mumbled to himself. At the same time, the man reached over for hi personal phone. Damian didn’t see himself leaving this situation anytime soon so instead of getting off, he just launched onto the heat portraying from his favorite brother’s body. He let his eyes closed and listened to Grayson tell the dean that Damian would not be able to attend school for the day.

 

It was truly not a big task. Brown has done more humiliating things just because. Damian doesn’t understand why not because how could she not see the benefits of . It’s an alligator!

“I’m not flirting with the alligator keeper,” Brown shouted. Thomas was filming the whole thing from the side. The family was in the background.

“Dude,” Thomas grinned, “We have a million viewers.”

Cain, Brown, Thomas, Damian, and Todd were visiting the Gotham zoo where an alligator over nine feet long resided. They took the tour with the zoo keeper specialized to this alligator in particular. During the tour, Damian had itched to actually see the tender creature most regarded as a killer. He connected the creature to himself.

“God, I want to see Damian get chased by an alligator,” Todd grinned at the camera, “Bruce can’t see this, right?”

“I always block him from viewing my story and livestream when I’m with you guys,” Thomas swore. Damian truly didn’t care. All he could think of was the alligator. All he could think of was Brown was the only way in. The alligator keeper seemed intrigued by the blonde and Damian had always been told to use resources.

“Brown, this is finally something you can contribute to this family,” Damian informed her as politely as he possibly can.

“I’m dating your brother,” Brown snapped. Drake currently resided at home as Conner Kent visited that day.

“And you have the opportunity to upgrade,” Damian encouraged, “Brown I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself in the media’s eyes. Our eyes. Everybody’s eyes.”

Brown wasn’t budging. Damian truly didn’t understand. It was his last ditch effort, he had to do it. If it wasn’t for the public being around, then Damian would have to move onto threatening the girl in purple.

He wrapped his hands around her arms as she tried to turn away. He made his eyes as big as possible before sticking out his bottom lip, “Please Brown.”

Thomas and Cain’s laughter filled his ears but he couldn’t care because time was running out. Brown froze, her eyes wide in astonishment.

“Oh my god,” she muttered.

“Stephanie. I really need to the the alligator,” He pouted, "you’re the only person who can possibly help me.”

“I’m about to flirt with the gator keeper,” Todd said, “Put me in a blonde wig and I could pass.”

“Dami,” Brown sounded too apologetic. She was going to say no, that couldn’t happen. Damian wrapped his arms around her, he turned up the factor enough to draw tears.

“Fine!” She yelled in frustration before staring at the camera, “Turn that camera off right now.”

For the record, the alligator’s name was Fred and Damian is looking into adoption.

 

Damian hated the taste of the cigarettes in his mouth. He couldn’t understand why Todd enjoyed this so much.But the older boys surrounding him, his bullies (as if they could actually hurt him) seemed to cut him some slack when Damian was able to finish the first one without throwing up. But then the teacher caught them behind the building, causing Damian to have to wait in the hallway as he awaited for a signed off member of the family to pick him up. The phone number that Damian gave them belonged to Selina Kyle.

He truly didn’t want to interrupt father important business conference, nor did he want to see Pennyworth’s disappointment, or Grayson’s annoying lecture on peer pressures. Forget Todd or Drake, Todd threatened to make Damian eat a pack if he ever saw it occur and Drake would go and tattle on him.

Kyle would be a surprise. The woman in question walked out with a glare on her face, “You have three detentions. They think you were peer pressured into it.”

“You can’t talk them out of it? The other's parents are probably slipping them a grand to cover it up,” Damian glared at her.

“Are you going to argue with me? Kid, this ain’t my job. You aren’t my kid. I just spent the whole hour making sure they didn’t call your father, Alfred, or Dick. You want them to come in and pay your way out of this?”

Damian didn’t answer. He just followed the woman out to her new and fancy lexus. She turned on the car, checking her phone. There was no music playing and Damian can’t help but feel like they are both shoved into a position neither of them suited for. The devoted stepmother and shy stepson.

“Are you going to tell my father?” He asked her.

She sighed, “You have lunch yet?”

“That didn’t answer my question, Kyle,” He glared at her. She glared at him back.

“Are you hungry or not, brat?” She almost yelled.

“I haven’t had lunch,” He told her, looking away. She started the car where they road in silence to one of the more seedier parts of Gotham. It was a shabby little diner that reminded her of the type of place Brown or Todd would go to. Normally Damian would berate her for bringing a Wayne to such a commoner place but instead he found himself following her into the restaurant.

“Hey Selina,” a friendly cook yelled from the diner, “Who’s the kid?”

“My fiance’s,” Selina answered, “Usual for me and a bowl of soup for junior here. Vegetarian.”

She picked the booth where a waitress immediately brought them water. Selina sat across from him with cold and calculating eyes. They remind him far too much of his mother’s glaring at him after he snarled insults in arabic, he shouldn’t feel his shoulders scrunching in on himself. 

“Why would a kid who treats his body as a temple smoke cigarettes?” She asked. Her scolding him sounded strange to his ears. It made him uncomfortable and angry.

“Tt. I don’t have to answer you,” He snapped. Her brows furrowed before pulling out her phone.

“I think your dad would like some lunch too. How about I give him a call?”

Damian’s hand shot across the table to stop her, “No.”

“Talk,” She demanded.

“I just,” Damian began, “I wanted them to stop messing with me.”

“I thought Duke and Bruce took care of that?” She asked him.

“Physically,” He nodded, “It’s not that I’m hurt. Just annoyed. I thought if I did this-”

“You’d be accepted,” She finished. She sighed before running a hand through her short dark hair, “So what am I supposed to do, Baby bat?”

He decided to use it to the best of his abilities. The same face that got his teachers to not be so harsh with his punishment, “Kyle, I ask of you to not inform my father of the incident. I shall never touch one of those things again.”

She had a smirk across her face, “Nice try kid. I’m the queen of pouting to get out of trouble. Seducing your father when he catches me doesn’t work aswell anymore.”

His face turned up at the thought. He’s accepted Kyle’s role in his Father’s life but that does not mean that he wants to know about her and his father’s rendezvous on rooftops. Unlike the others, Damian’s superior knowledge allowed him to know exactly what they were doing much to his displeasure.

“-But you look like Bruce and it’s cute to think of him to do that face. And I feel for you. These rich ass Gotham elites have a way of making people like us small. So here’s the deal. No more cigarettes or calls from school about dumbass kids tying you into something and I won’t tell your dad.”

“I believe that can be arranged, Kyle.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas declared Damian the Brat Wonder
> 
> Gordon is a trustworthy and useful comrade
> 
> Cain is far too good at sparing
> 
> Drake called Damian 'not that cute'
> 
> and Father requires rest

Truly it was simple, Damian didn’t want to go to a birthday party meant for the mayor’s granddaughter. She was only a grade above Damian and while the girl had always been civil towards Damian, she like most children found Damian’s personality somewhat unpleasant. The invitation was just an obligation… as was his attendance. Unfortunately, Damian’s oh so favorite classmates would be attending Tanner Van Der Woodsen and Ronan Davidson. Neither has gone out of there way too much since his father and school has become more aware of their antics but Damian still finds the imbeciles to be obnoxious. Without any worrying teachers or older siblings around, Damian was sure they’d try and harass him.

The sole reason Damian requires Thomas assistance is to act as a barrier of sorts. Certainly not an older brother, not in the least. Unfortunately, Thomas does not agree to Damian’s request.

“Thomas, if you do not do as I say then I will use you as target practice with the bird-a-rangs,” Damian brought up his deadliest glare. The one that brought fear within Gotham’s worse.

Still, Thomas just flipped through the magazine unamused, “No you won’t.”

“I could.”

“But won’t. Alfred will ground you again,” Thomas winked. Damian grabbed the object nearest him to throw at the older boy. But Thomas caught it with ease, “Yeah. I’ve been practicing.”

“Tt,” Damian sat on the couch with crossed arms, glaring at Thomas with all his might. Finally the older boy put down his magazine to sit up and pay Damian the proper attention.

“There’s absolutely no reason for me to go. Alfred said all you had to do was be there for an hour. Why do you want me to go that bad? Those kids still messing with you? Need me to beat up a middle schooler?” Thomas genuinely looked worried. Damian felt shame curl within him. Thomas should not worry about him; Robin, the heir to the Demon’s head, the Batman’s son, trained to kill since he could hold a sword. He should be worried about untrained and foolish Thomas.

“Other high school students would be there,” Damian chose to say instead. His change in topic didn’t persuade Thomas in the least. The older boy scowled and sat back, grabbing his magazine once again.

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Thomas shrugged.

Thomas was fairly close in age between Drake and Damian. There was no certain guarantee that the term coined as puppy dog eyes would work, but he needed to find a way to make Thomas yield. He jerked the magazine down and gave Thomas the most defenseless and pleading look he could muster. The look of defeat crossed Thomas’ face and Damian knew he achieved his goal.

Thomas swung his legs from the couch, “Boy Wonder, more like Brat Wonder.”

“Hurry Thomas, Pennyworth expects us to meet him outfront in thirteen minutes exactly!”

 

  
Gordon was not an unintelligent woman. Infact Damian admitted to respecting her abilities and skills. She was the only one he could trust to encrypt the code he received and not tell father if this was from who Damian thought it was.

“You seriously expect me to do something behind your father’s back when you think it involves Talia al Ghul,” Oracle laughed at him from her chair.

“It’s just a simple code. I don’t think father should fear of anything unless there is clear and concise evidence that-”

“We are talking about something that may involve the woman that killed you,” Gordon looked at her work.

“She’s still my mother and she is trying to redeem herself!” Damian argued, “She’s been trying to make amends. Father doesn’t know that I realize this. But I see what he is hiding. I know he is attempting to protect me but she is my mother.”

Damian doesn’t even realize the look he is giving her until she gives some sort of a sad laugh, “Dick would be so proud of you.”

“You’ll help me?” Damian asked. Gordon looked reluctant but grabbed the encryption and took it to Oracle's own personal basis. She began to type away at the computer until the message popped up with neon green lettering against the black screen.

‘Habibi,’ it read.

“A nickname?” Babs stared at it, “Nothing else?”

“Apparently not,” Damian frowned. It meant alot to Damian though. Enough for him to perhaps forgive her or acknowledge her attempt but nothing to return them to what they once were.

  
  


Cain was the most clever in the family involving Damian’s manipulation. But Damian spent weeks training his body to match his face in order to for once pull one over on the black bat. Damian believed he finally perfected his technique to fool her.

The two former assassin children trained a bit harder than the others. Neither afraid to pull back any punches in fear of looking to brutal towards the other. As usual, Cain would win but Damian had a secret weapon this time when she pinned him to the ground.

“Cain, my back,” Damian faux whimpered. He truly should be an actor.

He let his eyes grow big and tear up just a bit. Let his voice be higher and his body shrink into itself. The look of worry and fear crossed her eyes and within seconds, she got off and immediately went to his aid. He smirked viciously before flipping her onto her own back and bringing her down to the ground.

“I believe Todd would say I just owned you,” Damian grinned victoriously. The hurt look crossing her face. How could Damian be so foolish to play with his sister’s emotions like that? She always feared hurting them.

“Little brother trick me,” her own eyes swelled with pain and betrayal. Damian’s whole body filled with guilt, he suddenly wanted to be sick. He loosened his hold on her in seconds.

“Cassandra, sister, I apolo-” he didn’t finish when the wind left his body. He was on his back again within seconds. He couldn’t even tell how Cain achieved her goal, it was that fast and stealthy.

“Two can play, little brother,” Cain let a coy and mischievous smile across her lips before booping his nose.

So that was what is that felt like?

  
  


“You know I can see what you’re doing,” Drake said from his place at breakfast on Sunday. Grayson just ran off to fetch Damian’s slippers all because Damian may have used a certain look and implied that the manors floors were cold, “It’s not always going to work.”

Damian looked up with his own smirk, “I have no clue what you are talking about, Drake.”

“You’re not that cute,” Drake sneered. Usually Damian berated anyone for calling him cute, adorable, precious, or anything similar but Damian much rather enjoyed watching Drake unnerved.

“Brown disagrees,” Damian smirked, “As does Todd, Grayson, Pennyworth, and Cain.”

“Yeah, well not on me Demon,” Drake glared, “I still remember you pushing me off a dinosaur.”

“Tt,” Damian smirked before returning to his much more fulfilling breakfast than coffee, “We’ll see.”

Damian knew Drake would not be as foolish as the others. Damian also knew the only way Drake would ever succumb would be for him to be obligated. And he simply can’t ignore Gotham’s precious future. So when Drake was chatting up the press, Damian took his chance. He didn’t care how foolish or childish it made him seem.

“Akhi,” Damian did his best to seem small, “I’m tired. Can you call a cab to take us home?”

Drake smiled through the glare as the press and surrounding people cooed at them. Brown ran off somewhere mumbling about ‘must ignore cuteness’ or something of the sort, “Bud, why don’t you go ask Dick or Jay, huh?”

The demeaning dismissal and ruffle of the hair made Damian decide he would do whatever it took to make Drake yield to his will, so he stayed and clutched at the hand, “But Timmy, you promised me you would read to me tonight.”

Actually, later tonight Robin and Red Robin were supposed to infiltrate Black Mask operating by gassing the place out. Whatever, details.

“You read to him? That’s so sweet,” a reporter cooed.

“Well he hasn’t been able to in awhile,” Damian did his best to sound exhausted, “He’s always to busy working or hanging out with his girlfriend. Sometimes when I wake up because Stephanie is super clumsy and yells really loud when she wakes up at night.”

Drake’s eyes widen to the size of saucers at the implication, “Heh, kids. Adorable, right? Dames, just give me fifteen-”

“But I’m really tired, Timmy. The camera lights are starting to hurt my eyes,” Damian maintained the best Puppy Dog eyes he could ever muster, “and my feet hurt.”

Drake gave a tight lip smile before picking Damian up fast. He didn’t even have time to retaliate. He was rested on a hip, forcing his legs and arms to have to hold onto Drake in order not to fall or make a spectacle. What a game of manipulations they were in. Damian felt Drake’s hand push Damian’s face into the crook of his neck. Damian could only see the dark black there along with a crack of light.

“Just a few more questions, Dami,” Damian could already hear the shit eating grin as Damian decided to go full limp. Though Drake may look like a noodle, he was quite strong. Or Damian wasn’t as big as he liked to believe.

“That was uncalled for,” Damian glared at Drake in the back of the limo, “And I still got you to do what I want. The only reason I’m not tearing you limb from limb is because you basically admitted defeat.”

Drake rolled his eyes, “Yeah. I guess you are that cute.”

The way he said the word cute made Damian want to destroy him, “Tt. Bite your tongue.”

 

 

Damian hated when his father overworked himself like this. He was irritable and moody. Todd was three seconds away from shooting a criminal just to spite the man, Drake was a ball of nerves, Kyle was residing with the sirens, and even Cain was annoyed with the sleep deprived stressed man. But the Joker was put away, so why didn’t father just rest for the night.

“He is a stubborn mule,” Pennyworth snapped. Usually, Damian would attack anyone who dared slandered his father but this was Pennyworth.

“He’s a fool,” Damian shrugged.

“An idiot… Honestly, it’s like the last time he took time off was when I was sick,” Todd groaned, “Or when Bane broke his back.”

This gave Damian an idea. Not to break his father’s back of course, but to latch onto his father’s weakness. No, not exotic villainess woman, or a certain alley in the bad parts of Gotham, but his children’s well being.

Damian used eye drops, pinched his cheeks and laid the warm towel against his head. It wasn’t that hard to act ill and with the way his father was, even the great detective would mistake it for being a fever. He stumbled down to the cave where the Batman, in sweats and a tee shirt, was working endlessly on how to keep the Joker from escaping again.

“Father,” Damian spoke in a weak voice.

“Not now Damian,” Father spoke, not even looking at him. Damian wanted to spit at the man but Robin had a mission.

Damian walked over to the man and pushed everything out of the way. Something only Cain, and on one occasion, have gotten away with, “Damian Thomas Wayne! I was working!”

Damian ignored him and simply crawled into the lap of the man, “I don’t feel well. Pennyworth ordered me to bed.”

Bruce’s hands came down on him, “You’re acting awfully sweet for being sick.”

It’s true, Damian can be somewhat feral when ill. But he also got nightmare when he was sick that father or Grayson would comfort him during.

“You feel warm. You should be in bed,” Bruce frowned.

Damian looked up at him with the same look he’d seen the others do countless time before snuggling into his fathers chest and seeking the warmth. All he needed was for father to lay in bed and fall asleep, then the charade could end. Damian is no child, just simply looks like one.

“I woke up, but you were down here,” Damian frowned, “Can we go back to my room?”

Father looked at the the thrown paperwork and back to his youngest son. The small sick child seemed much more appealing than the green haired madman, and besides the joker was locked up for now. Bruce could afford the break for a bit.

“Just for a little bit, okay, Habibi?” Father ran his hand through the soft yet spiky hair. He got up but glanced down at the child wrapped in a blanket, “Want me to carry you?”

Damian could say no. It would not be surprising nor inform father that he isn’t truly ill. But he nodded instead, lifting his arms for the hold. Father’s holds were even better than Grayson's. Maybe not as warm. But often genuine and sturdy. It felt like nothing could rip him away from his father.

Father was out within five seconds of being in the warm, dark room.

Yes, the puppy dog eyes tactic was very useful. Much better than threatening.

 

But only on rare occasions?

 

Maybe it would work on Bane or Harley Quinn?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next short, get ready for something a bit less cute and a tad more serious.
> 
> Also you all should watch the Red Hood Fan series by Red Hood Fan Series as well as their Red Hood and Robin show. They need a kickstart for season two, and it's actually well done for a fan series like ismahawk good. It's very well sone and focuses very much on the batfamily. I pull inspiration of Red Todd and Robin from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next will include; Barbara, Duke, Tim, Cassandra and Bruce.
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


End file.
